


蝉蜕（其一）

by RoughSoup



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoup/pseuds/RoughSoup
Relationships: 赵磊/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 18





	蝉蜕（其一）

**没有什么东西是失去不可复得的。**

**01**

他几乎要醉死在余晖里。

正是下班高峰，往来的车流不断卷起尘埃，轻飘飘飞起来再慢悠悠荡下去，烫金色的光束便在尘中穿梭。而赵磊下巴枕着胳膊，趴在他那台“祖传”的烧烤架旁，视线略过炭火上方的袅袅白烟，与熙攘人间遥远对望。

“漂亮啊——”赵磊从屁股兜里摸了半包烟出来，那软盒被他坐瘪了，看起来好不可怜。手指轻磕底部，抖出来一根被压扁的皱巴巴的烟，他叼在嘴里，含糊不清地感慨道。

赵磊这店算不上什么黄金地段，早些年得云还不是地级市，整个县城穷得叮当响，人们靠出海打鱼为生，既苦又凶险。有阵子不知是怎么了，三天两头死人，光秃秃一艘渔船兀自返航。

那会赵磊还小，睡前听见西边有人家在哭丧，睡醒又换成了东边。他比同龄小孩早熟，拽着他爷爷的袖子严肃嘱咐，“爷爷，你可不能喂鱼。”

赵老爷子就哈哈哈地笑，两手叉腰，“鱼可嚼不动我！”

等赵磊长大到扯得动渔网时，许是看中了临海的地理优势，省政府忽然下令要对得云旧城改造。牵一发动全身，打鱼是不让打了，说“危害海洋生态”，房子也不让住了，说“妨碍规划升级”，这可把赵老爷子气得够呛，当即带着一众街坊去政府门口静坐，还要发表演讲，讲得云世世代代的捕鱼事业是活历史。

赵磊以为他爷爷多热爱打鱼呢，这边厢他刚握紧拳头，下定决心要争做得云打鱼高手，传承赵老爷子的衣钵，那边厢赵老爷子已然被和平演变了，和邻居们每人领了块新城规划上的“小吃街”摊位，欢欢喜喜回家来了。

于是原本要继承和发扬捕鱼文化的赵磊，摇身一变成了这金鱼串串店的小老板。

这店本不叫“金鱼”，赵老爷子大手一挥取了“金裕”，图个生意兴隆的好兆头，可做门头的广告文印也是政府刚分的店铺，那婆娘哪识得几个字，跟着脱贫班上了几节计算机课就赶鸭子上架，直接把“金裕”变成了“金鱼”。

赵老爷子满心憋屈，但他天不怕地不怕，就怕女人撒泼。打碎牙齿和血吞，最后给自己找台阶下，“咱们爷俩好男不跟女斗，金鱼就金鱼吧。”

而所谓的“小吃街”也很难称得上是小吃街，这道儿本是许多上班族的通勤必经之路，虽是改了功能，但他们也没别的路可走。四轮还没两轮快，磕磕碰碰也是难免，赵磊经小趴在店门口听人吵架，学了一嘴麻溜儿的粗话，“催个鸡巴啊，你妈急着投胎？”烧烤签子摔得哐哐响。

赵磊懒洋洋伸个懒腰，他被夕阳晒得挺舒服，舒服得想关门打个盹儿。烧烤架上平铺着穿好的肉串，两只硕大的茄子对半劈开，一分四半，撒了厚厚的蒜蓉肉末，被油烤得滋滋作响。

店里等着几位熟客，哪个没吃过赵磊伶牙俐齿的亏，饿极了也只敢要一碟毛豆垫肚子。他们嫌屋外太冷，几个大男人挤坐一桌，麻雀开会似地剥毛豆。

天色渐晚，小吃街的灯越亮越多，多光源映衬下丁达尔效应弱了不少，原本带着些微迷幻的画面转换为城市夜景，暖黄色的灯盏下人们或停或走，四面八方的来路，指向同一个家的方向，令淡薄如赵磊的心也缓慢且坚实地发起热来。

他含湿了那支烟，却也不抽，只轻轻衔在齿间。真好啊，这场景平和得简直有些不真实了。赵磊眯起眼睛，视线从南扫到北，再从北扫回南，往返几次后，终于在不远处看到了被隔壁的电动蹦蹦遮住大半的哈雷机车。

毫无疑问，旁边身着蓝色马甲，抱臂倚在路灯旁的少年就是赵磊回归真实的陀螺。

似是感觉到他的注目，蓝马甲抬起手臂，另一只手在手腕处点点。隔这么老远赵磊哪看得到他点什么，故意要作弄少年，赵磊站起来，迎着他的方向探出耳朵，手掌还要在耳廓旁弯成个弧，假装自己又聋又瞎。

蓝马甲跺了下脚，气鼓鼓地穿过马路，站停在赵磊的烧烤架前。指尖再次点点手腕，这次赵磊看清了，一块镶满碎钻的劳力士。赵磊歪着头笑，“哟，庙后街窦叔那儿买的吧？精细活，看着比真表还像真的。”

“赵老板，你知道人周奶奶的米线店一晚能出多少单吗？”蓝马甲的声音低沉好听，就是压了火，捎出点没什么卵用的威胁意思。

赵磊给茄子翻了个面，刷上一层新油，多余的油滴坠入炭火，呼啦啦窜出几簇小火苗，“人周奶奶以前年年评劳模，我配跟她比？”手肘轻轻推了把蓝马甲，“别熏着你。”

“那我还要问呢，焉栩嘉，周奶奶一晚那么多单不够你接啊？你非给我这儿死磕呢？”又促狎地挑眉，“这会嫌我不够快了？不是老求我慢一点慢一点吗？”

风吹得蓝马甲耳朵微红，只见他下巴一扬，仗着身高从眼皮子底下瞧人，“我，我乐意！”

赵磊乐了，“那你别催。”他转身摸了只碗，也不管那碗装过什么，清水一冲便去舀了毛豆，塞进焉栩嘉怀里，“喏，里面等着去。”又补充，“外面冷。”

焉栩嘉像拳头砸在棉花上，怒视老板许久，终于还是瘪瘪嘴，抱着那碗毛豆进屋去了。店里的熟客早跟他熟了，纷纷投来同情的目光，待他坐定，其中一个大叔才神神秘秘地压低嗓音，“你俩认识啊？那臭小子好像从来不骂你——”

“害你别说，那小子骂人真带劲儿，”另一个兴奋地搓着手，“我上次给这儿等，遇到个要吃霸王餐的，那叫被骂的一个——惨呐！”

“靠有一次我根本没催，我就掀开门帘瞅了眼，丫给我骂了个狗血淋头！”

言毕附和声四起，“你还敢看啊！我那天毛豆吃多了，放了一晚上屁都没敢说啥！”“就是啊！”“你丫纯属找抽！”

焉栩嘉满头黑线地与他的毛豆大眼瞪小眼，要不是店门口挂着“金鱼串串”四个大字，他简直怀疑自己走进了什么sm地下俱乐部。

**02**

他卡着超时预警完成了配送。

小姑娘套着男朋友的大衬衫，笑嘻嘻地接过来，脸颊抵在门框上，“谢谢小哥啊，怎么好像每次点串串都是你送？”

因为他欠虐，不是，因为赵磊的单根本没人接，五分钟过去那单还在屏幕顶端刷存在感，“饱了么”本地群里哭天抢地叫苦不迭，他那叫为民除害。

他几次想问赵磊，你开店到底图啥？若是喜欢为什么这么懈怠？若不喜欢又干嘛不转行？

他极少见赵磊当面抽烟，偶尔他着急上火地跑来催单，赵磊鞋底刚刚踩灭半截烟头，一缕青烟消散在脚踝上边。赵磊嘴角勾得邪气，“哟，又来啦？星耀骑手焉栩嘉。”焉栩嘉被他嘴里的烟味冲得蔫了大半，拧着眉头退后半步，什么话也问不出来了。

“噩耗，噩耗，朱老头的小测卷子全面换血！咱们耗巨资买的去年试卷白忙活了！”来自“猛男成群”的消息提示。

焉栩嘉一手抱着摩托头盔，一手噼里啪啦打字，“谁说的？”

“靠啊，班长看见了呗！”他室友刘青鱼回了条语音。

这倒是真出乎意料了，得云大学今年刚升本科，师资一般，课程教案几年不变，一套卷子巴不得沿用到地老天荒。摸清这一套路的学生自然是各凭本事，提早拿了试卷大显神通，可得云大学的生源也实在是差劲，抄也抄不出高分来，更何况是张让人猝不及防的全新试卷。

焉栩嘉趴在考场上跑神，错眼看到隔壁桌那哥们儿把∞抄成了8时，有那么点理解了他爹当年的震怒。

两年前他高考失利，背着家里偷偷填了得云大学的志愿，不为什么，掷骰子定的。他爹拎根高尔夫球杆楼上楼下追着他揍，原是家里早帮他在p大买了名额，各处都疏通得顺畅，就差九月报道。

焉栩嘉被他爹打得嗷嗷叫，还要义正言辞，“我要靠我自己！你当年也没靠爷爷，凭什么我就没有选择的自由！”

“你那是选择自由吗？你那叫自甘堕落！”他爹火冒三丈，“得云什么破地方你心里有数吗？环境会败坏人的！”

环境会败坏人的。焉栩嘉反复揣摩这句话，把那张他早就做完的试卷传给后座，交换了对方的空白试卷。

离饭点还有一段时间，他回宿舍取了蓝马甲正待下楼，接连收到两条消息。一条辅导员的，一条赵磊的。他点开赵磊那条：“今天闭店。”

焉栩嘉嘟嘟囔囔，“谁管你开不开门……”蓝马甲上沾了块洗不掉的油渍，这会突然不顺眼起来。

赵磊又发，“老头子生日。”

焉栩嘉站在走廊里，回了个“哦”字，想了想又打字，“祝赵爷爷福如东海寿比南——山！”

“你晚上跑单吗？没什么事来家里吃饭。”

晚上。晚上是个危险的时间，焉栩嘉敏锐地咬着嘴唇，嘴唇上连了块死皮，被他舌尖来回舔舐，冒出一股淡淡的铁锈味。他太清楚这邀请背后暗藏着什么，窄小的空间里他会被赵磊更紧地桎梏，呼吸被夺走，只能靠着贲张的血脉吞吐氧气，大腿夹着大腿，肌肤贴着肌肤，彼此的汗水春药般渗透进对方的毛孔……

错了，这话说反了，他焉栩嘉可不是什么无辜猎物。他与赵磊开始得急促，没什么合理过渡便直接狂风骤雨，像两头被生理需求驱动的兽嗅着对方发情的气息寻来，根本不考虑明天会怎样。

焉栩嘉把蓝马甲放回宿舍，蹲坐在他破得掉皮的木头椅子上发呆。刘青鱼没回来，考完试直接带着女友开房去了，另外三个室友去了网吧，说今夜要猛男下山，宿舍本来还有一个人，焉栩嘉这学期就没见过他，听说是退学去做了海员，按趟算钱，用麻袋装。

方才辅导员发的是@all 的群通知，城西发生一起情节极其恶劣的杀人事件，没抓到凶手。警方通报说嫌疑人手段残忍、心思缜密，要市民注意人身安全，近几日少去人多眼杂的地方。那条通知下面同学们七嘴八舌地回复——牛逼啊！碎尸！

这小小的得云市里，谁会去考虑明天呢？焉栩嘉自嘲地笑了一下。他没回复赵磊，他不需要回复，赵磊知道他会去，他知道赵磊知道他会去。

不过赵磊不一样，焉栩嘉这样想。他把手机放着充电，脱了衣服打算先洗澡。赵磊和所有本地人都不一样，他很……很……“特别。”焉栩嘉自言自语。

他曾看书上说，阴道通往女人的心脏，他琢磨那通道的入口不止一个，不然他怎么会对赵磊动了心呢？想一想的又觉得自己滑稽，他本来就不是女人，要什么通道入口？况且他和赵磊这档子事，大概谁先动心，谁就输了。

宿舍的塑料花洒被水垢堵了大半，出水不均，重重几道砸在肩胛骨，烫起一层发白的死皮。焉栩嘉抬手把皮搓掉，雾气蒸腾里回想起他和赵磊的第一次。

是去年平安夜吧，或者是圣诞，那天他如往常一样接了赵磊店里的外卖，节日量大，他原本担心赵磊会害他单单超时，没曾想赵磊动作奇快，反倒是他自己因为心急，摩托车连人带菜侧翻在十字路口，秋葵马铃薯滚了一地。

根本来不及注意自己有没有受伤，焉栩嘉赶忙折回金鱼串串店，他还没走到烧烤摊前，赵磊已经迎了上来，硬拽掉他摔出个坑的头盔，露出顺着眉尾往下不停流淌的血迹。

焉栩嘉被恶狠狠地拽进店里，固定在板凳上，直到赵磊用自称华佗再世的医术把他脑袋包成个芋头，他才注意到自己的样子有多狼狈：裤子破了，蓝马甲上沾满了泥，机车手套只剩一只，另一只手上全是血污。

“大兄弟，大过节的可千万当心啊！”隔壁桌的大叔咂巴嘴，也不知道是感慨焉栩嘉这事故倒霉，还是被赵磊包成芋头倒霉。

“你别送了，在这儿休息。”赵磊拿了焉栩嘉的手机就要按取消。

少年可怜兮兮地拦着他，“哎呀不行，哥，一个差评扣50！”

赵磊几乎是无语了，他沉默半晌，去柜台拿了自己的手机，连着一串点下来，把当晚未送达的所有订单都退掉了。手机朝焉栩嘉扬扬，“放心了？”

焉栩嘉瘪着嘴，声音细不可闻，“对不起。”

赵磊一声嗤笑，贴着他坐下来，“焉栩嘉，饱了么是给你下蛊了？瞅你这拼命劲儿，当自己是饱了么的未来？”他见焉栩嘉不说话，也不继续发难，手撑着下巴又想起别的什么，“你刚才喊我什么？”

焉栩嘉仍是垂着头，只缓缓抬起眼皮，两扇长睫毛战栗着像蝴蝶刚被捕获，被人类捏在指尖，六只小足惊魂未定地颤动。

他试探地，讨好地与赵磊对视，“……哥？”

“哥哥……”他无师自通。

**03**

对于哥哥这个称呼，赵磊似乎很是受用，他一晚上逼焉栩嘉喊了有一百声“哥哥”。想要纸巾？喊哥哥。想吃烤牛腩？喊哥哥。什么？上厕所？喊哥哥，哥哥带你去。

焉栩嘉脑袋被纱布包着，又沉又热，他感觉得到自己的脸温度在攀升，便顺手拿了赵磊面前的啤酒瓶，轻轻贴在自己脸上。那玻璃瓶是从雪柜里拿出来的，上面挂满冰凉的水珠，将焉栩嘉的手冻得发麻。他傻笑道，“哎呀，太凉了！”把酒瓶放回去，手掌在脸蛋上来回搓着。

赵磊大方地把自己温热的手借给他，像要帮他回暖，虚虚抚在他脸庞，再逐渐施加力度，直至每一寸掌纹都烙在焉栩嘉胀裂的毛细血管上。斗榫合缝，尺寸刚好，他掌心里尚带点婴儿肥的脸蛋，可怜又可爱地黏著着他，让人忍不住想欺负。

看起来很好欺负的焉栩嘉不知在想什么，嘴唇微张，那缝隙里藏着一小节水红色的软肉，像钓竿鱼钩上的半截儿饵虫。鱼要上钩。

烟花放到最后一波最是盛大，轰隆隆的声音好像要打仗，人们只管兴奋地往外跑，仰着脸，放任烟花在瞳孔绽出炫目奇观。而赵磊在同样轰隆隆的心跳声中，放任自己被鱼钩捕获，与那旖旎水泽中的饵食撕咬纠缠。

他抱着焉栩嘉，让人分开双腿跨坐在自己腿上，焉栩嘉把脸埋进他颈窝，不肯求饶，只粗粗喘息，滚烫的呼吸舔过赵磊锁骨。而赵磊把自己送进少年身体里，少年初尝人事，此时紧张得不住痉挛，赵磊啄吻他的耳垂，安抚他也安抚自己，用了一百二十分的耐力才忍住把人摁在身下狠厉抽插的冲动。

他载着他慢慢摇，慢慢摇，像小时候爷爷带他摇过的小船，摇在他早已记不分明的海湾深处，赵老爷子划着木桨望青天，“潋滟十分金卷荷”，他这般念道。

“赵爷爷，赵爷爷！您许个愿吧！”

焉栩嘉捧着小小的草莓蛋糕，小心翼翼生怕蜡烛被海风吹熄，而赵磊歪坐在板凳上，一只脚踩着椅面，大剌剌地笑，“你哄小孩啊？”

赵老爷子也笑，近来他身体越发差了，此时整个胸腔都因笑声而颤抖，笑一笑的又变成裹着杂音的咳嗽。他费劲儿地吹灭蜡烛，缓慢地说，“我啊，半截身子都入土了，还能有什么愿望啊？”

海风徐徐地吹，门廊上挂着赵磊用二锅头酒瓶做的风铃，赶着风的尾巴，叮铃铃——叮铃铃——脆响着。

“我跟这海斗了几十年，哪天不是拼了命地回家来，”赵老爷子瞧着那海，眼睛却几乎要合上，鱼尾纹里沾着浑浊的湿痕，“又如何呢？拼了命，我什么都没给磊子留下。”

赵磊怔忪片刻，余光接收到焉栩嘉的视线，他当没看到，低头去抠膝盖上的一块痂。

“我对不起磊子……我，我对不起啊……我对不起磊子啊！”赵老爷子的哽咽來得猝不及防，他没给两个小辈留什么反应时间，骤然哭号起来。

有消息说整片棚户区都会拆迁，附近几家正争分夺秒地加盖楼层，太阳早就落山了，周围还是叮铃咣啷地轰鸣。赵老爷子的哭声被海风撕成碎缎，再被电钻钻进从前现在以后都不会有人住的二层承重墙里。

赵磊其实知道他爷爷想说什么，老头子朋克一辈子，很多话不屑得说，赵磊也不稀罕听。

不多时赵老爷子便哭累了，他躺在摇椅上沉沉睡去，梦里嘴巴还哆嗦。赵磊猫着腰挪到焉栩嘉身边，手按着少年大腿，“吓着你了吧？”

焉栩嘉忙挪开他的手，一双圆眼往赵老爷子那儿一瞥，见人早打起小鼾，这才低声问，“赵爷爷怎么了？”

“害，”赵磊捏捏他耳垂，“周奶奶以前老给他送小馄饨，打上周起，馄饨都送龙海路去了。”

“龙海路？别墅？”焉栩嘉奇怪道。

“嗯，陆老头他儿子给买的房，一家人都搬过去了。”

“噢——”焉栩嘉拖着长腔，他丝毫注意不到赵磊语气中的微妙变化，不以为然地耸耸肩，“那周奶奶又是谁？”

某个瞬间赵磊觉得焉栩嘉简直干净得有些可憎了，这么漂亮一张嘴还是不要说话，最好牢牢闭着供他观赏，顶多张开个口子被他探进舌头，含在嘴里像含着颗糖。他这么想，也便这么做了，焉栩嘉被他压制在墙上，那墙是稻草糊的，微软的质感使焉栩嘉不停往里陷，他几乎要镶进赵磊家的房子里。

尔后呢，少年会不会成为一幅再也取不下来的装饰画？赵磊手伸进焉栩嘉的裤腰带里，毫无章法地一通乱揉，脑子里胡思乱想，哪儿都不许他去，对，不许他上学，也不许再送外卖，只管卡在这墙里，敞着屁眼挨肏就好。

焉栩嘉哪知赵磊这颠鸾倒凤的幻想，他手臂圈着男人的脖子，指尖不自觉掐进肉里，很快被赵磊堪称施暴的揉捏送上了高潮。

“老嫌我慢，你自己倒是快。”赵磊手伸出来，将白浊送到焉栩嘉紧闭的唇边。他笑得邪性，焉栩嘉扭着头要躲，被他另一只手轻松扳住下巴，精液画口红一样涂到少年嘴唇上，“真好看。”

他才在这得云市活了二十年，却早像活完了漫长的一生，城东一座座死寂空洞的新建筑宛如一座座坟，坟里埋着所有在地上蝼蚁般屈行的老城人。这城市早就死透了，赵磊又去亲少年沾着晶亮体液的唇，他蓦然生出一丝感激，要不是焉栩嘉出现，他也会和其他人一样，每日不过消耗微不足道的氧气，脚趾抓着沙砾，化为海畔的一株无根草。

得云有了焉栩嘉，他赵磊才有了魂。

他的魂正被性欲俘虏得彻底，两腿早已蹬掉长裤，光裸着去盘赵磊的腰。赵磊从善如流，细长手指拨开少年的内裤，摁捻他囊袋后穴口的褶皱，不多时那习惯性事的甬道便湿软地松了劲儿，任赵磊直直侵入。

无意识中少年低吟着赵磊的名字，破碎地、可怜地、淫浪地。

全情投入地。

**04**

拆迁款分四批，首款下得很快，早上交了房产证，下午赵磊户头上就多了好几个零。隔天他去银行打了流水出来，极廉价的半透明纸张上记载他和爷爷大跨步迈入小康，荒诞得过于好笑。赵老爷子说拼命毫无意义，赵磊此时深以为然。

他往赵老爷子的户头里转了一大笔钱，罢了拿着比一分钟前多出两行的流水单往棚户区走，走到一半忽然又不想回家了，他招手拦了辆蹦蹦，“去大学。”

不消说是哪所大学，毕竟得云市就这么一所大学。蹦蹦司机是个话篓子，一路叽里呱啦地碎个没完，“哎，你们大学生好啊，有出路！跟我们这些不识字的可不一样，我儿子今年中专毕业，去新区那个破工厂找工作，你敢信？工厂都要大专学历了！真鸡巴搞笑……你知道那种吧？就人往那儿一站一天不动，把东西放上去再拿下来，对对，流水线，这玩意儿要什么大专学历，他老子我都能做！”

赵磊何止不是大学生，他连九年义务教育都没读完，得云大学他也从未来过，尽管从他家往北不过几个街区的距离。赵磊轻笑，“你怎么知道我是大学生？”

蹦蹦司机也不看路，只管扭着头打量赵磊，“大学生都你这样，穿得干干净净，嗓门声小，哪像我们靠海吃海，张嘴就是吆喝！”

说话间已到大学门口，赵磊跳下来，摸了两个钢蹦出来，“师傅啊，”他温言细语，像一个真正的大学生，“小吃街有个金鱼串串店，好吃，您有空去尝尝。”

别了蹦蹦司机，赵磊沿着校园里的林荫道慢悠悠地逛，他路过第二个十字路口的公告栏，上面五花八门张贴着各路布告。赵磊饶有兴趣地看，竟在其中最显眼的一张上看到了焉栩嘉的大头像，学生会换届选举，他是三位竞选人之一。

可真新鲜！赵磊掏了手机出来要给焉栩嘉发消息，他极少见焉栩嘉穿蓝马甲以外的衣服——不穿衣服的时候除外——可他看着那张铜版纸上意气风发的脸，突然心烦意乱。

“哎哟……”赵磊挠挠头。举目远眺，树丛后半明半隐着玻璃幕墙，也不知是艺术展馆还是图书馆，那通透的材质在太阳下熠熠闪光，空气晒得膨胀，玻璃大楼与赵磊之间的距离愈发远了。

也罢也罢，赵磊凌空挥挥手，“卖串串去咯——”

谁知他刚要转身折返，公告栏上印着的少年便不知打哪儿冒了出来。

“我操！”赵磊慌张转身，却已躲不过，焉栩嘉已然喊着他的名字快步小跑过来。

“赵——磊！赵——磊！你怎么来啦？”焉栩嘉套着款式特别的潮牌帽衫，蹬一双鞋底雪白的篮球鞋，赵磊这才意识到自己演技实在拙劣，眼前这少年才是真的“一眼看去就是个大学生”。那种前途似锦的大学生。

大学生兴冲冲地拽着他袖子，雀跃地，却又压低嗓音地，“哥，哥你来找我吗？”

赵磊眯着眼睛，瞅瞅他，又瞅瞅他身后闲庭信步姗姗来迟的男人——西装革履，皮鞋锃亮，领带将将抵在喉结正下方。

一种没来由的无力感从头顶浇灌下来。赵磊说：“没，我来找朋友。”

焉栩嘉狐疑道，“什么朋友啊？我们学校的吗？怎么没听你提过？”一连串疑问句小钢炮似地突突个没完，打得赵磊脑子里乱成一团。

“哎哟你别拽……”他不得已跟焉栩嘉抢一片袖口，哪知这少年平时被他压在身下挨肏时不显山露水，这会子力气竟这么大！操，焉栩嘉可真是太烦人了！赵磊暗骂。

正抢着呢，男人在他们身旁站定，“栩嘉，不介绍一下吗？”男人沉声道，“这是你朋友？”

“同事，同事。”赵磊抢答，他甚至还不知道男人是谁，却已经下意识地隐藏自己。

“同事？噢，送外卖的。”男人语气很淡，听不出情绪。

“不是！”赵磊扬起下颌，说话声音响亮许多，“我，我开串串店的。”

“哦，烧烤摊子。”男人应了句。

赵磊将手藏进口袋里，默默攥紧了拳，焉栩嘉总算插进了这个对话的空隙，“哎呀爸爸，他叫赵磊啦，是我的好朋友。”

男人嘴角轻微一松，“是吗？你在新地方适应得这么快，本地朋友都有了。既然是你朋友，”他转向赵磊，“赵……什么？不好意思，噢噢，赵磊。既然是栩嘉的朋友，我们在省城定了法餐，司机一会就来。一起去吗？”

焉栩嘉他爹鞋尖抬起一点，垂眼一觑，见那上面蒙了薄薄一层尘，他皱皱鼻子，“这旧城改造确是大工程，有些部门以为搞搞拆迁，盖盖大楼就算城市化，可也不看看，”他说得随意，“这要是脏乱差到骨子里，哪是换件衣服就能解决的问题。”

是赵磊不算陌生的语气。

得云虽是破败，但这些年政府招商引资也算带动了当地经济发展，而赵磊作为街头一线市民，自是没少见些人模狗样的有钱人。那些外商肚皮腆得老高，总是一副指点江山的架势，却也不会瞧不起像赵磊这样的人——他们连自己的脚趾都瞧不见，哪瞧得见在他们脚边啄食碎屑的麻雀呢。

焉栩嘉似乎对他爹的提议相当满意，他眼睛圆溜溜地直视赵磊，仿佛两人之间没什么好隐藏。而赵磊方才翻覆的情绪却愈演愈烈。

这人不知羞耻的吗？他心说。赵磊不懂焉栩嘉怎么能在与自己有过无数次同性媾和后，还睁着一双清澈的大眼睛，当着自己父亲的面，邀请他一起去省城吃法餐。

大概只有一种道理讲得通。他赵磊，作为情人抑或性伴侣这一身份，在焉栩嘉看来根本不足挂齿。

——就好像有钱人看不到麻雀。

口袋里的那张银行流水单早被赵磊掌心出的汗水洇湿，揉搓出许多纸屑。赵磊平静下来，他眉眼弯弯，笑得温和，似是未被任何事物困扰，“省城太远，我一会就要备菜了，不然赶不上夜宵。”

弗洛伊德说，在爱中人对痛苦最不设防。

赵磊直挺着背脊，一步一步踩着大学校园新铺的柏油路，再穿过鳞次栉比的住宅区，终于退回到他的那方天地。一家叫“金裕”的，烧烤摊子。

**05**

“哎呀，谁把车停这儿啊！”蓝马甲隔着一台红色野马，不满地冲赵磊嚷嚷。

赵磊手上正烤秋葵，一刀未改，简单刷层牛油，秋葵便在火上烤得吱吱响。他当没听到焉栩嘉的抱怨，眼皮子懒懒抬起，“你复工了？”

距离焉栩嘉上次接单已有两周多，他最近忙着跨校保研，刚从P市回来，掰指头算算两人有大半个月没见了。

不过也不全怪保研，这赵老板三天打鱼两天晒网，金鱼串串简直是个幽灵店。前几日下雨，焉栩嘉和室友们来打牙祭，可赵磊不在。卷帘门紧闭着，店门前的烧烤架下的碳块泡了雨，黑灰色的污水顺着烤台发锈的缝隙往下哗啦啦地淌，混进同样黑灰色的水泥地里。赵磊声称这“祖传”烧烤架是他自己做的，他是“祖”，打算“传”给下一代，却不见他怎么爱惜。焉栩嘉扯了旁边的防水布罩在烧烤架上，发微信给赵磊，“你又不开门。”

直到焉栩嘉他们在街对面吃了黄焖鸡米饭，又陪刘青鱼去朝云路买了袋奶油小泡芙，任劳任怨送到他女朋友楼下，赵磊才回复：“明天开。”

第二天焉栩嘉没来，赵磊也没问，天知道串串店到底开没开。

“这谁的车啊？”焉栩嘉吸着小腹，从跑车和街坊堆在店门口的诸多杂物的缝隙里挤过去，“停这儿干嘛！”他气呼呼地拍掉身前蹭的灰，脱了只手套点亮手机屏幕，向赵磊展示上面显示的已接单时长。

赵磊把夹在耳朵上的烟放在嘴里含着，又问，“不是放假了？你不回家。”

“不想回。”焉栩嘉说，“我以前也不回啊，你忘了？”

“哦，干嘛不回？”赵磊漫不经心。

“没什么意思，回去不都是老三样，考试怎么样？什么时候接你爸的公司？叔叔家女儿跟你差不多大要不要见见？”焉栩嘉学着他那些长辈一贯的口吻，把自己逗乐了，赵磊似乎不觉得好笑，只随意“嗯”了一声。焉栩嘉从屋里给自己搬了个板凳，看着那台红色野马又问了一遍，“哎，这车停这儿给你交停车费吗？”

赵磊扭头看他，“车是我的。”

焉栩嘉明显定了一下，他眨眨眼，困惑地端详殷红色的车身涂漆，再瞧瞧赵磊一贯朴素的着装风格，那人全身上下唯一亮色是某品牌菜籽油送的碎花围裙。焉栩嘉犹豫着，抛出一个似乎毫不相关的问题。

“赵磊，你很……很喜欢钱吗？”

赵磊用夹子给秋葵翻面，他嗤嗤地笑，“谁不喜欢钱啊？”

“我是问‘你’，”焉栩嘉不依不饶，“你赵磊，喜欢钱吗？不是别人，不是其他任何人。”

赵磊眼神温度又降几分，他含着烟，露出半边牙齿，“焉栩嘉，我讨厌钱。”一字一顿道，“我讨厌这个让我活得如此辛苦，像狗一样的东西。”

焉栩嘉的不解听起来像是种蓄意的羞辱，“啊？你活得很辛苦吗？”

少年当然没有恶意，赵磊自是明了，可他越是想要走进少年的生活，越是接近看不见的高墙，他被那很难称得上有实体的庞然巨物逼得无法喘息。

“焉栩嘉，你很好笑。”

保研一事焉栩嘉从未与赵磊提起，就像他竞选学生会主席一样，那是属于校园和另一个世界的事物。他们亲密无间的尺度似乎被心照不宣地局限在此时此地，从棚户区到小吃街，伴随着手机上无止尽的催单提示音和露天烧烤摊上熏得人眼睛发酸的油烟——以串串店老板和外卖骑手的身份。

然而赵磊还是知道焉栩嘉终归要走，从他那天脑抽筋跑去得云大学起他就知道了，即使当时没遇到焉栩嘉的父亲。

“焉栩嘉，你干嘛来得云？你来这儿干嘛呢？”赵磊抱着手臂。他上半身后仰，露出脖侧青色的经脉，那是一种下意识的抗拒与自我保护，“你自己睁眼看看，不说得云市，整个中国有几个送外卖的开哈雷机车？”

他第一次在焉栩嘉面前点燃了烟。

“你车哪儿来的？”

“怎么上的牌照？”

“你有机动车驾驶证吗？”

“市里早就连电动车都不让走了，怎么从没人抓过你？”

“你焉栩嘉不是大学生吗？脑袋里没装货？这些问题你从没想过吗？我买了车，怎么了，很奇怪？有你焉栩嘉开着哈雷机车送外卖奇怪吗？”

赵磊性子冷清，哪怕是与焉栩嘉赤裸着交缠，也不过是爱细碎地黏着他耳垂说些小话，此番凌厉质问几乎让焉栩嘉怀疑，眼前到底是不是赵磊本人。他咬着嘴唇不吭声，手机上不断响起机械女声的催单语音，一条未念完，另一条已经接踵而至，像是某种崩坏的前兆。

星耀骑手焉栩嘉点开“饱了么”，第一次按下“取消接单”，他垂着胳膊在板凳上又呆坐了一阵，闻到烧烤架上焦糊的气味，支吾着，“糊了……”站起身要走。

可赵老板却不管糊掉的食材，突地伸手攥住他的小臂，也不再说话，只死死攥着。

“我想走。”焉栩嘉一双长睫毛耷拉着。

赵磊哪听他的，他猛吸一口烟，又虚着眼睛吐出发白的、皱褶的雾。他隔着这雾，想起很久以前焉栩嘉曾问他，想不想离开得云市。赵磊反问，你喜欢这里吗？“我一点都不喜欢。”赵磊又说。彼时焉栩嘉被钉死在他的阴茎上，整个人浸染着一种天真烂漫的色气，他明明衣服被赵磊扒了大半，脸上淫靡地裹满了男人的口水和体液，却仍是出尘于这破窑寒庙。

焉栩嘉被烟呛得小声咳嗽，挣扎的动作激烈起来，他没被控制的另一只手胡乱推拒着赵磊的胸膛。赵磊顺势拽下那手，一并塞进虎口钳住，接着用一种扭送犯人的姿势，半推半押地把人拽进屋里。大门落锁，门帘合上。

少年的裤子被轻车熟路地扒下来，藕粉色两条长腿打着抖，活像小美人鱼吞服女巫的药水后从尾巴中缝分开，刚刚变化出的人类下肢。而赵磊不是王子，他是沿途掳了人去的海盗船长，皮带两下解开，裤子也没全脱，只把胯下那根利刃掏出来，沿着少年股缝摩擦，只待那处湿濡腻滑便捅进去大肆挞伐。

焉栩嘉早将嘴唇咬出了血痕，他手指死死扣住桌角，被赵磊撞得屁股一耸一耸，要不是赵磊一只手臂捞着他的腰，他怕是要跌倒在这吃饭的桌上。

赵磊将他脸向后扳，嘴唇贴着嘴唇地怂恿他，“叫出来，嘉嘉，我喜欢听你叫……”他今天唤得格外亲昵。

焉栩嘉忍着不肯叫，但他其实不知道自己该不该生气，他委屈又心涩，却再一次被赵磊操得春潮汹涌，生理上的驯服比脑中那团乱麻重上许多，小天平毫无反抗地垂向了一侧。

做到最后少年几乎被玩坏了，他被赵磊托着屁股圈在怀里，漫无目的地在逼仄空间里晃悠，他后穴一时合不拢，意识模糊里赵磊走走停停，那根半硬的肉棍子便一会滑出去，一会又塞进来，他在时有时无的快感中小声哼哼，如梦呓一般。 

“对不起，对不起。”赵磊嘴唇嗦着少年鬓角的汗液，咸咸的，带点苦味。

你会走吗？

你的未来里有没有我？

你……也会想我吗？

**06**

隔天赵磊去把红色野马退了，焉栩嘉又来的时候，他正跟隔壁店的老板对骂，事因小得出奇。好像一切回到两人初识，金鱼串串店不过是站长帮焉栩嘉调单后的副产品，他沿着小吃街一路收同方向外卖，意外卡在了赵磊这里。一卡便卡到了现今。

天下太平，河清海晏，就像太阳每天都会是新的。

赵磊找了间出租屋，离大学很近，他拿备用钥匙给焉栩嘉，少年嘴一撇，虚张声势地，“多走两步就回宿舍了，我干嘛要你的钥匙。”赵磊不反驳，直接把人丢进松软褥榻里裹成个寿司卷，憋得焉栩嘉连声讨饶，最后连被子带衣服被解开。

又到一年元旦，这天太阳还眯缝着眼，焉栩嘉便裹着厚厚的毛线围巾去出租屋找赵磊，他藏了大半张脸，只露出被晨风吹得通红的鼻尖，赵磊笑着锁门，将他的手捉进自己兜里暖烘烘地牵着。

手指拂过焉栩嘉腕间的金属表带，“送你块表吧。”赵磊忽然说。

焉栩嘉歪着头，“为什么？”

“想送，”赵磊握紧他的手，“不要？”

“要要要！”焉栩嘉美滋滋地咧着嘴，“那我也送你。”

“好啊。”赵磊答。

他们沿着老城往东走，周边的楼房眼见着越建越高，两人一路上数着人们心急贴上的“福”字，十五，十六，十七，直到穿过二十多层高的高级住宅区，摩天大楼里贴没贴着福并不为人所知。

赵磊想起他小时候，每到过年，村东头的私塾先生便会裁许多红纸，研了墨，在院子里拉张木桌，赵磊他们排着队，每人领一双对联回家。先生书法极佳，颜筋柳骨气势开张，哪怕是不识字的人家也喜欢讨这么一副，贴在门上凑个热闹。

对了，就像眼前这一副——

赵磊顿住脚步。那是家前不着村后不着店的……杂货铺？连个门头都没有，外面歪七扭八地摆些小玩意儿，一罐子花里胡哨的水果糖，门框上贴了赵磊再熟悉不过的春联。

私塾先生早就离开了得云市，他不满旧城改造气出了病，在市三院住了半年，最终还是转到了内陆的大城市去。赵磊盯着那春联，焉栩嘉便顺着他的视线看，居然一声惊叹，“这里怎么有表店！”

什么？赵磊神色古怪地看看他，但少年雀跃的表情不像作假。他被焉栩嘉拽进杂货铺，第一眼就看到店铺正中的陈列柜里摆着对儿精致腕表。焉栩嘉也看到了，他快步走过去，拿起来便爱不释手，那表与其说是新的，倒不如说是焉栩嘉刚从手腕上摘下来、刻了他自己名字的表。

“可就这一对儿——”拖着长腔的好听男声从柜台后响起，一张下巴尖尖的小脸露出来，漂亮得人挪不开眼，“今天过节，打三折。”男人说话跟唱歌似的。

赵磊本觉得这店诡怪，但眼前的表确实合心意，而焉栩嘉看起来也很是喜欢。于是他把另一只表拿起来仔细研究，不知名的品牌，材质却颇有手感，乍看外形没什么特点，却让人说不出的舒服。

“两位可以试戴看看——”漂亮男人手托着腮，笑眯眯地说道。

赵磊偏过头望向男人，顺便打量着他周围老旧的装潢，他想问外面怎么贴着私塾先生的春联，也想问焉栩嘉为什么说这是表店，可男人狡黠地冲他眨眨眼，他话到嘴边竟换了问题。

“呃……可以刷卡吗？”

“当——然。”漂亮男人弯下腰，从被虫蛀烂的木头柜子里掏出个印着银联标志的pos机。

等他们从杂货铺出来，天竟黑了个透，整个得云市被罩在墨蓝色的天鹅绒里，路灯烧出个小洞，漏了点暖色调的鹅黄出来。远处尚分不清是灯火还是星光，只有倏现倏灭的麻雀，琉璃似的眼珠子透亮，冲着他们一闪，一闪，又一闪。

回去的路上买了酒，焉栩嘉收到刘青鱼的微信说今晚不回宿舍，配一张猥琐的黄色小脸。赵磊瞄到了，凑到他耳畔笑，“你今晚也不许回宿舍。”焉栩嘉被他呼出的热气刺痒，瑟缩着躲开一点，小手攒成拳在耳廓搓了几下，搓得红彤彤。

很多东西会让人失去理智，比如速度，比如酒精，比如高热，又比如……赵磊不容置喙的笃定。

“你过来，焉栩嘉。”赵磊朝他勾勾手指。

焉栩嘉本来趴在桌边打盹，“我，不！”他喝得有些多了，说起话来毫无威慑力，倒像是一种邀请。

于是赵磊逼近一步，单刀直入，“你喜欢我。”他根本用的就是陈述式，直接盖棺定论。

“？！”焉栩嘉不知赵磊为何突然这样说，他酒一下子醒了大半，急得口不择言，“我，我！我喜欢女人！”

“女人有什么好啊？”赵磊也不恼，他拍拍自己的大腿，示意焉栩嘉坐过来，焉栩嘉不动，他便自己起身，坐到焉栩嘉旁边。紧接着他钳住少年的侧腰，压低声音戏谑道，“女人哪有你好看……”

焉栩嘉像毛虫一样扭动，“我是男人，猛男！”

赵磊便笑，笑一笑的嘴唇又压下去，与焉栩嘉亲到一处。分开，又黏着，再分开，再黏着。焉栩嘉有些情动，顺从地被男人抱到腿上抚摸，他攥着男人的衣领喘气，“要，要……”

赵磊不应答，只是吻他，深深浅浅地吻。

“要做爱吗……”焉栩嘉几乎是在撒娇了。

“不做，”赵磊轻声说，又哄骗少年，“舌头伸出来，乖……”

焉栩嘉乖乖探出舌尖，被赵磊卷进风暴眼，他知道自己腿间早湿透了，意乱情迷中只懂得坐在赵磊胯上乱蹭，而赵磊明明也是硬的，却隐忍着搂住他，一毫厘一毫厘地亲，再无其他动作。焉栩嘉嘴唇让他嗦肿了，水光淋漓，两片软肉微张着叹息，来不及吸入新鲜氧气就又被堵住。

他们断断续续地，粘腻地吻了一夜，直到焉栩嘉头一点一点的快要睡着，赵磊仍是环抱着他的少年，他的魂，细密的啄吻还在讨要他的回应。在这样一个谁都看不到的角落里，只有月亮窥过门缝，温柔普照，浮萍归海。

还差一个吻。

**07**

谁也没与谁联系，两人匪夷所思地陷入冷战。

除却那晚赵磊抱着焉栩嘉翻来覆去地亲吻，四瓣嘴唇都磨出了泡，焉栩嘉又在接连的梦境中被赵磊翻来覆去地捉住拥吻，雨里海里太阳地里。他找不到梦境的出口，就像找不到赵磊只接吻不做爱的理由。

这算什么事呢，他焉栩嘉嘴都给亲破了！况且不做爱为什么要接吻，赵磊到底在想什么？焉栩嘉百思不得其解，索性套了蓝马甲打算兴师问罪，呸，打算去送外卖。

哈雷机车停在金鱼串串店门口，那台“祖传”的烧烤架不在，赵磊放在台阶上用来煮毛豆的土灶也不见踪影，卷帘门大开，布门帘掀起，阳光肆无忌惮地钻进这家小小的铺子。板凳全部倒摞在桌板上，两个焉栩嘉从未见过的男人正站着交谈。

“小兄弟，有事吗？”男人看到他，抖落一截烟灰。

“这家的……不是，呃，金鱼串串？是这里吧？”焉栩嘉语无伦次，潜意识里已经给了自己答案。

男人挥挥手中的一叠纸，“以前是，转让了。”目光毫不客气地逡巡，“你是学生做兼职吧？以后我们做烤冷面，东北烤冷面，记得带你同学来吃啊。”

焉栩嘉含糊地答了声，转头走出串串店。

手机上有个未接来电，焉栩嘉回拨过去，竟是赵磊那间出租屋的房东，说310的备用钥匙登记在这个电话号码下，问焉栩嘉方不方便这几日送回去。

“以前的房客——赵磊，是您朋友吗？他前几日提前退租了。”

这下焉栩嘉慌了神，他没骑车，只脚步急急地往棚户区去，正午当头，蓝马甲下的T恤捂了汗，他竟打起寒颤来。

许多过往情事中被他忽略的对话细节翻出脑海，那是他们屈指可数的几次心灵交谈。赵磊问他喜不喜欢这里，赵磊说他会去自己没去过的地方，赵磊偷吻他的耳垂，像是极没有安全感，追问他会不会离开得云。

他努力扒索那些字句，试图找到赵磊曾经与他告别的蛛丝马迹，未果。

同样屈指可数的是他去赵磊家的次数，棚户区那个家。相比赵磊家，他和赵磊更喜欢在金鱼串串店亲热，店铺的门常年关不严，外面总有人来车往的嘈杂声响，他和赵磊便在那光天化日的遮掩下做些见不得人的勾当。可尽管如此，赵老爷子还是对他印象很深。他会亲热地唤他嘉嘉，嘉嘉又来啦，然后攥着他的手，把兜里一块捂了不知多久的麦芽糖偷偷塞进他的手心里。

焉栩嘉本该是记得的，他就算记不得那条路的确切名字，也该记得往南不远就是码头的冰淇淋小推车，廉价的糖精味赵磊却很喜欢；往东三户是开米线店的周奶奶家，小馄饨的香气隔老远就能闻到。然而此刻，他却找不到赵磊家了。

棚户区湮了大半，挖掘机仍不知疲倦地挥着机械臂，轻易推倒本就不怎么结实的老房子，再将满地残骸推到一旁，堆成个不起眼的坟。

赵磊消失了。

焉栩嘉眼睛红红的好像条金鱼，他攥着手机，在尘土飞扬的空气里嗅到腥咸的海风，只是再没有赵磊挂在门廊上的玻璃风铃叮铃铃地唱。而他手中那通电话终究是没有拨出去，赵磊的头像静静躺在通讯人列表里，宣告得云市的晚冬悄然来临。

**一切皆流，无物常住。**


End file.
